Blindfolded
by schoolgirl101
Summary: In response to ZA Angels write-off challenge—I was reluctant to go because I knew that some random kid was going to throw up on me—again. What I didn't know was that I would find myself blindfolded and pressing my hand against—T&G ONESHOT


Blindfolded

Summary: In response to ZA Angels write-off challenge—I was reluctant to go because I knew that some random kid was going to throw up on me—again. What I didn't know was that I would find myself blindfolded and pressing my hand against—T&G ONESHOT

Disclaimer: I don't own any high school musical characters, and I don't own Disney either. I don't think I really own anything, I'm just writing this for my own consent!

Author's Note: After an awfully long time of not writing, I decided I would enter the ZA Angels write off challenge. I did so a while back, and I thought it would be fun to do so again.

The topic of this oneshot is _Serendipitous Meetings_, where serendipity "is the effect by which one accidently stumbles upon something fortunate, especially while looking for something entirely unrelated."

Please read on to see my twist on this subject. It's a little different from my normal style of writing, but I enjoyed writing it—a lot. Also, for those who think they are seeing this story again, you are. Haha. I reread the story and fixed the errors I noticed. Always, schoolgirl 101

* * *

**May 25, 2010—Montez House—6:14 AM**

I let out a large yawn as I dragged my feet down the carpeted stairs and towards the comfort of the kitchen. Rubbing my left eye wearily, I entered the kitchen, my cotton sweatpants brushing against the marble floor, and I walked towards the cabinet to grab my breakfast for the day.

"Morning Gabby."

I looked at the being tiredly, and nodded a hello before grabbing the lonely box of Lucky Charms. I shook the box from side to side. Good. There was still some left.

"So that's a no hello to your mother?"

The milk carton was protectively clutched in my hand when I turned to look at her. "Morning mom," I said indifferently as I placed the milk carton next to my bowl and cereal. I grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers before sitting down on the kitchen stool.

"You're up early. School won't start for another hour and a half," she commented as she fixed the cuffs on her business suit.

The sweet sound of marshmallows falling into my cereal bowl made a soft smile appear on my face. "Yeah. My alarm went off early, so I thought I might as well get up."

"Well that's nice Gabby. I actually wanted to ask you something-" Her voice trailed off, and my ears perked up as I looked at her.

"I'm listening," I replied frankly as I poured the milk into my bowl of cereal.

"Well, um, Gabs, do you really have to eat all that sugar?"

She was clearly avoiding our conversation as she pointed to my bowl of Lucky Charms and milk.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, Lucky Charms is a breakfast for champions. I told you that already. And you're totally ignoring me right now. We're not moving again, are we?" I asked sourly.

She didn't appear surprised by my statement; she knew we moved way too often for me to believe we would settle permanently. "I told you Gabriella. My boss told me that we would be staying long-term here in Albuquerque. We won't be moving anytime soon."

"Yeah yeah," I replied as I took a heaping bite of magical deliciousness.

"But speaking of my boss—"

_Great._

"He invited me to his six-year old daughter's birthday party. I happened to mention how you were great with kids, and he invited you to come along to help with the children-"

My metal spoon clanked against the kitchen table. "Mom how could you?" I groaned. "You know that I'm terrible with kids."

"Don't be silly Gabriella. You were a camp counselor this past summer. You worked with kids for two months."

"They hated me mom. I had one girl throw up on me three times—in one day," I emphasized.

"Gabby honey, will you please do this for me? We haven't been here in Albuquerque for too long, and I have a feeling my boss thinks I'm presumptuous for having always been transferred within the company. I would really like to get on his good side."

_Get on his good side. _Of course my mother would say something like that; she probably thought her boss was a godly man with good looks. I frowned and gave her a look before picking up my spoon again and exhaling loudly. I couldn't help myself; I couldn't say no to the person who gave birth to me. "Fine. I'll go. But don't expect the kids to fall in love with me."

A wide smile spread on her face as she engulfed me into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Gabby. You won't regret it. I'm sure you'll have a great time."

"Sure mom. Whatever you say," I said grumpily and took a bite of my now soggy cereal.

_If only marshmallow power could save me now._

_

* * *

_

**May 29, 2010—Montez House—8:43 AM**

Now that I look back onto the conversation, my mother had the upper hand. It was too early in the morning for me to be thinking straight, and how could I say no when I had a bowl of my favorite cereal in my hands?

I shook my head and put on a pair of dangling earrings before smoothing out the blue blouse and dark skinny jeans I was wearing. Having to dress nice for a kid's birthday party was beyond me. My mother claimed that I needed to make a good impression in front of her boss, and in order to do so, I needed to look the part. I wasn't exactly the epitome of pretty. With my plain curly hair, short stature, and despise of dresses, many failed to take notice of me. I didn't mind so much however. I've been told that I have a dry sense of humor, and I lacked the confidence to engage in lengthy conversations. I was a little quiet, so what? Shyness never hurt anyone.

I shrugged as I entered the bathroom and tried to clean up my face, dabbing on some brown liquid under my eyes, and nearly killing myself with this weird contraption for the eyelashes. I stabbed my eye with a black wand that smelled weird before deciding that I was done with attempting to be pretty. I wondered why the female population enjoyed engaging themselves in pain for beauty.

I inserted the black wand into its tube and exited the bathroom, now looking for a pair of my favorite black flats.

A head popped out from my door and gazed at me. "You look nice Gabby. I have a cute pair of heels for you to borrow. Let me go get them for you," my mother announced as she disappeared from my door and back into her bedroom.

I frowned. There was no way I was going to be wearing those death traps on my feet. I frantically began my search for my flats. _Under the bed Gabby, look under the bed._

"I got your shoes Gabby," a sweet singsong voice said. "These heels will look so adorable on you."

_Darn. I was too late._

_

* * *

_

**May 29, 2010—Errm..Boss House—10:04 AM**

I awkwardly stood in the large driveway, glancing around at my surroundings. I turned around, watching my mother struggle as she carried a large tray of brownies. She claimed it was polite to bring something to the birthday party, and it was great because everyone loved her brownies. I must admit; her homemade delicacies were awfully tasty.

"Party is out back," she claimed as she made a notion with her head towards the backyard.

I slowly nodded and took a small step in the direction of the white picket fence. My knees wobbled, and I looked down at the murdering weapons on my feet. I really should have changed those when I had the chance. It was too late now. "Mom, do you think it would be okay if I went barefo—"

"No," she had tersely. "Shoes must stay on." She marched in front of me, and began leading me to the backyard. I reluctantly followed her.

"Gabriella, don't drag your feet. And stand up straight," she replied, knowing full well that I was trailing behind.

_Wow, she must be getting a little antsy. _I decided to put on my best smile as we edged closer towards the yard. The place was awfully big. I figured there was a good chance I would be able to find someplace quiet to sit until the party was over. Wait; scratch that. My ears started to bleed as loud screaming and commotion commenced.

"You know mom—we can leave now while we have the chance," I suggested.

"Don't be silly Gabriella." She pushed the fence door open with her shoulder, and my eyes widened. There were kids. Howling, wailing, annoying, troublesome, kids. Boy was I in for the time of my life.

* * *

**May 29, 2010—Boss Backyard—10:56 AM**

"What's your name again?" The little girl with ribbons tightly secured in her hair looked up at me with wide eyes.

"My name is Gabriella," I repeated for the third time.

She nodded quickly, jumping up and down and ushered to her friend. "Jazmin, her name is Gabriella!"

Out of nowhere, a taller girl with flushed cheeks, came bounding at me and threw herself against my leg. I struggled to keep myself upright. "Gabriella! That's a cool name! Did your mommy name you after that Disney movie?"

_Did I just get compared to a cheesy Disney film? Oh no she didn't._ "No sweetie. My mommy named me after my grandmother."

"Are you sure it wasn't the Disney movie?"

"Yes."

"Are you positive?" Her lip trembled as she looked at me. "I love that Disney movie because Gabriella is pretty!"

"Eww!" a boy exclaimed as he rolled across the grass and at my feet. "Girls are gross. I only watched the movie because there's basketball, and the dude with the big hair is funny."

I laughed quietly before a small boy with cookie crumbs on his face tugged on my blouse. "Gabriella! Gabriella! You got to play duck duck goose with us! I can teach you how to play!"

"Yea! Come play with us!"

"Plleease."

"With sugar on top!"

"Hey! I was going to say that!"

"C'mon Gabriella!"

I sighed. I guess there was no way of getting out of this one. "Sure kids. Of course I'll play with you. Now, everyone get in a circle for Gabriella," I announced.

I watched as feet scrambled in an attempt to form a circle. The end product turned out to be more like a triangle, but I wasn't about to complain. They were all eager, bouncing up and down, hair flying in all directions and bright eyes looking up at me. I couldn't help but smile as I tapped their heads. "Duck." _Tap_. "Duck." _Tap. "_Duck." _Tap. _"Goose."

I picked up the pace after I tapped a girl wearing a Hannah Montana t-shirt. Her short legs were faster than I expected them to be, and I heard her loud giggles approaching from behind me. The space between us drew closer and she pushed on my leg with all her might, tagging me. I stumbled and fell onto the grass.

"Stupid heels," I murmured to myself as all the children gathered around me. "Gabriella, are you okay? You fell."

_Thanks for stating the obvious._

"Gabriella, what are you doing on the floor?" a voice that happened to be my mother's inquired as she saw me sprawled out helplessly. "You need to watch the kids."

"I am watching them mom," I stated as I pushed myself off of the grass and brushed off the dirt on my jeans.

"Sure you are honey. Can you help me set up the pin the tail on the donkey? We're going to start that right after lunch. You'll teach the kids how to play, okay?"

Before I had a chance to respond, she ushered me towards a rather colorful poster of a brown donkey and handed me a stack of tails. "Grab some Scotch tape. We wouldn't want any of the kids pinning themselves and bleeding like you did."

"C'mon mom! I was five!" I replied grumpily.

* * *

**May 29, 2010—Boss Backyard—11:27 AM**

"Okay everybody! We're going to play pin the tail on the donkey!"

"Ooooh!"

"Yea!"

I laughed. "So, I have these tails, and each of you will get one. And the point of the game is to put the tail on the donkey."

"That's not hard!"

"Yeah! I could do that with my eyes closed!"

"I see I have a lot of smarties in this group," I commented. "So in order to make this more harder, everyone will be blindfolded," I said as I held up a blue scarf. The person who is the closest to the tail will win a prize. My mommy wants me to demonstrate for you guys so you know how to play, okay? Is it all right if Gabriella goes first?"

"Okay!"

I smiled as I kept a tail and set the rest of the tails on the picnic table. I wrapped the blindfold around my eyes, making sure it was secure before I spoke. "Okay everyone, I'm going to spin a couple of times, and then I'm going to stick the tail on the donkey. I want everyone to back up so I won't run any of you over," I joked. I heard laughter and movement before I spun around four or five times for emphasis.

I staggered as I took a step in what I hoped the direction of the poster was. "Is Gabriella going in the right direction?" I questioned hopefully as I took two more steps forward.

There was giggling in the background. "Not over there! Over there!"

_Over there. That was helpful._ I took a couple strides in the opposite direction.

"You're getting closer!"

"Yeah! Ooh! It's right there!"

I reached out, and thankfully I wasn't grabbing any air this time. I felt a hard surface as I pressed my hand against it and attached the tape of the tail onto the exterior. "Did I get it?" I questioned.

Overwhelming sounds of laughter erupted, and I frowned. Wow. I probably aimed for the fence, and missed the poster completely. I ripped off the blue scarf to see where the tail had landed.

_Oh my god._

My face turned scarlet as I looked down at the ground. _I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just did that._

"Well, I would say that was the worst attempt at a game of pin the tail on the donkey I have ever seen, but—" His voice was low and deep.

I blushed as I looked up and caught a smirk on his face.

"But you did get the ass part right," he emphasized as he pointed to the back of his low-rise jeans.

I bit my lip and looked at the bright tail that was hanging off his pants. "Umm—I guess I did?"

He chuckled and ran a hand through his hair before offering it to me. "Troy."

I flushed. "Gabriella."

* * *

**May 29, 2010—Boss House—11:44 AM**

"So Gabriella—that's was a little audacious of you. I don't normally have girls grope me unless I'm dating them," he teased as he ushered me away from the kids and inside the large mansion towards an empty living room.

_Did he really want me to be as red as a tomato_? "Well—uh—I'm not like all girls," I defended. _Did I just say that?_

He raised his eyebrows and grinned at me. "Oh really? You're quite the minx."

I looked away from his gaze, trying to focus on the glass chandelier hovering over my head, but it wasn't long before I found my eyes wandering back on him.

His disheveled hair ironically appeared to be placed _perfectly_ in front of his twinkling blue eyes. His moist lips were pursed together in a self-satisfied smile, and his posture was directed towards me. He crossed his arms as he looked at me, and I couldn't help but notice the outline of his muscles through a simple gray t-shirt. I watched red-faced at him.

"I'm contemplating whether or not I'm completely crept out or turned on by your stares," he admitted. "It's not often when I get to meet someone who's quite the stalker—I mean groping and ogling wise."

"Enough with the wisecracks," I blushed as I held my hands up and surrendered. "I have the tendency of doing really stupid things. I'm also very clumsy. But I am not a stalker."

"I beg to differ."

"I'm not!" I argued.

He looked at me and pondered. "Okay, so _maybe_ you're not a stalker—perhaps you're an admirer from afar?"

"I don't even know who you are," I said bluntly.

"I'm sure you know enough about me. I seemed like an ass enough to you for you to stick a tail on me," he taunted.

"I didn't mean that!"

"I know. I just like making fun of you. Seeing you get all red is quite satisfying."

I looked down.

"I'm kidding Gabriella. But really. You know enough about me. Like my name, and—"

"Exactly. I know nothing," I shared.

"Well, I know enough about you to know that you were right when you said you were clumsy. I saw you fall down flat on your face while playing that game with the kids."

"And look who is the stalker now!" I giggled. "But really, these heels are death traps," I said as I pointed down at my feet. "I can hardly walk in them; I only wore them here because my mother insisted that I dress nice."

"Well you do look awfully nice considering the occasion," he said honestly as he eyes lingered on my blouse and jeans.

"How old are you anyway?" I blurted.

He looked startled at me and grinned. "Seventeen. I'm turning eighteen in a couple months. And yourself?"

"Seventeen," I murmured. "I don't know what has gotten into me. I'm not normally this—blunt and awkward."

He grinned. "I guess I'm having an effect on you?"

I blushed. "You like to think highly of yourself," I laughed. "I guess I'm not really the type to engage in conversation. I usually just watch other people talk, and I listen to what they have to say. "I've been told that I lack the confidence—"

"—to engage in lengthy conversations?" He finished for me and grinned. "You're not so bad. But if confidence is what you need, I'd be glad to be of assistance. Tell me about yourself Gabriella."

I looked questioningly at him. "Well, what would you like to know?"

His answer was simple. "Everything."

* * *

**May 29, 2010—Boss House—12:55 PM**

"I can't believe that you love them too!" I exclaimed as I pressed a hand against my heart and smiled widely. "I eat it every day!"

"I think I have just found my soul mate," Troy said sincerely. "My mother thinks I'm crazy because I eat them after every basketball practice. Who can go wrong with Lucky Charms?"

"My exact thoughts," I nodded.

"Right. There is no such thing as having too much magical deliciousness."

I beamed at him. "You're amazing Troy. There is no other person that I have found who understands the delicate subject of marshmallows in cereal."

He flashed his white teeth at me. "I think I have to say the same about you Miss Gabriella. I am never going to let you out of my sight now that I've met you. Can I have your number?" he said abruptly.

"Look who is being blunt now," I grinned.

He nervously scratched the back of his neck. "I guess you're rubbing more off of me than I thought. I'm starting to act like you," he poked fun of me as he brushed his hand against my jeans.

_Oh my—that feels _nice. I found it hard to concentrate with his fingers softly running against the top of my thigh. I sat disarranged before I realized that I should be responding to his question. "Umm—yeah, I can give you my number. But only because you admitted to being more like me. I mean, who doesn't want to be like me?"

He smiled and pulled out his phone from his back pocket before handing it to me. "And you call me conceited."

I chose to ignore him, and I handed him my silver pride and joy. Snapping a picture of myself and typing my number into his phone, I handed his phone back.

"Cute wallpaper Gabriella," he commented as he pointed to a picture of a shirtless Taylor Lautner.

I turned red. "My friend Taylor put it there. She thinks it's faith that she shares the same first name as quote 'someone as hot as' Taylor Lautner."

"Sure—whatever you say. I'm sure you know as well as I do that I don't believe a word that's coming out of you mouth," he grinned. "But on a side note, do you think if I took a picture of myself shirtless, you'd post it as your wallpaper?" he inquired.

"No! I wouldn't!"

"Chill Gabriella. I was just asking," he remarked as he took a picture of himself and typed his phone number in. I watched him over his shoulder, and indeed, he set his picture as my wallpaper. Thankfully, his shirt was still on. _Or not so thankfully_.

He handed my phone back to me, and I glanced down at the wallpaper. "You really are the vain type you know. Believing that your face should be plastered everywhere."

"My face should be plastered everywhere. Especially—" He trailed off and I looked at him confused.

"Especially where?"

His eyes connected with mine, and I felt a shiver course through my veins. He contemplated with himself for what seemed to be a couple seconds before leaning closer to me. I could feel his breath settle right in front of me before he connected his soft lips against my own.

I sat shocked and dumbfounded as his lips brushed against mine, but soon reacted towards his advances and pressed my lips firmly against his. I pressed my hands against his chest and leaned closer to him, capturing myself in his gentle touches and caresses.

My response seemed to please him as he kissed me with more fervor, and I found myself growing dizzy towards his actions.

"Gabriella! There you are! I wanted you to meet my bos—"

My mother's voice caused my thoughts to go spinning back to reality. _Darn_. There was that tomato face again.

Troy looked at me, and I could tell that he was enjoying my reactions. _I hate you Troy. No, I'm lying._

"Well, I seemed to have interrupted something haven't I?" my mother laughed loudly, attempting to cut the tension in the room.

The boss man laughed along with my mom. I couldn't help but think that my mother had been right. Her boss was kind of good-looking—in an old man sort of way. "Well, you must be Maria's daughter. It's nice to meet you Gabriella, although this is a very—unique circumstance. I see that you've been taking good care of this—child," he stated as he looked at Troy.

I didn't know if turning redder was even possible now. Troy was on the verge of bursting into fits of laughter as he watched my face swell.

"I believe you've met Troy—my nephew."

_Hmm—so I guess good looks didn't fall far from the tree._

"Um—yeah. We met," I said awkwardly.

There was a soft silence that fell in the room before Troy decided to enter the uncomfortable conversation.

"Gabriella's quite the lady," Troy commented. "She mistook me for a donkey and pinned a tail on my ass."

_I should have never let him speak in the first place. Why did I believe he had the potential of making things less embarrassing for me?_

The laughter sounded in the room again, and I glared at Troy. He looked at me and winked.

_Great. I will never hear the end of this._


End file.
